Nonaka Miki
|caption = Nonaka Miki, December 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Morning Musume |blog = }} Nonaka Miki (野中美希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame, 2015-01 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. During her time in Alabama, she attended a dance school. 2014 In Summer 2014, Nonaka auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. Personal Life Education= When Nonaka joined Morning Musume, she was a third year middle school student. When Nonaka entered middle school, she joined her school's english club and eventually became the club leader. In September 2013, she took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) exam at her school in Shizuoka. She scored 795 in the exam, tied for 1st place in her division. She is also Grade 2 in the EIKEN Test in Practical English Proficiency (STEP Eiken). As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Nonaka's given name, "Miki", means beauty (美; mi) combined with rare (希; ki). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nonaka Miki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' Nonaka met Ogata Haruna when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friends with Oda Sakura. Oda Sakura. "12期！！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-09-30. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nonaka Miki: *'Mikicha' (みきちゃ): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Mikitty' (ミキティ): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Chelsea' (チェルシー): Given and used by Oda Sakura."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. Oda gave her the nickname because Nonaka listed in her audition papers that her favorite candy was CheLsea. Chel (チェル) is used for short. *'Nonaka-chan' (野中ちゃん): Used by classmates. In her nickname, "naka" has a strong intonation. *'Onee-chan' (お姉ちゃん): Used by family members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nonaka Miki (野中美希) *'Nicknames:' Mikicha (みきちゃ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Conversational English, Backflips, Piano, Transcription *'Hobby:' Collecting cute things *'Favorite Color:' White''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24. *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon, Chelsea hard candies *'Least Favorite Foods:' Chinese food (especially Shumai and Ankake) Gyoza, Fried Rice, Ramen *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Dislikes:' Birds *'Favorite Saying:' "Good Fortune and Happiness will come to those who smile." *'Favorite Anime/Manga:' Chibi Maruko-chan *'Favorite Television Program:' Getsuyou Kara Yofukashi *'Favorite Facial Feature:' Her right dimple *'Favorite Body Part:' Clavicles"Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" *'Recent Morning Musume songs that makes you feel "I want to dance along with them":' "Brainstorming""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *'What is "Morning Musume" to you?:' Something that I admire, that gives me dreams. *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki Works Magazines *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) Internet * 2014- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from the Shizuoka prefecture. * She thinks that in a previous life she was a cat. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to be full of happiness for her entire life. * She would bring Doraemon to a deserted island. *She has the name given name as former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki, although they do not share the same character for "ki". *She introduced herself in English at the time she auditioned and when she was revealed as a Morning Musume member. *Her audition number was #269. *On the date of her birth, "LOVE Machine" was the current weekly number one single in Japan. *Nonaka is good with dance and artistic gymnastics. *Before she goes to sleep, Nonaka listens to music or plays the piano. *She is left-handed, which makes her the third Morning Musume member to be left-handed. *Her childhood dream was to become a back dancer for Miley Cyrus. *She is the eldest daughter in her family. See Also *Nonaka Miki Gallery *Nonaka Miki Discography Featured in *Nonaka Miki Concerts & Events Appearances *Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog Category:Libra Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:October Births Category:1999 Births Category:Nonaka Miki Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station